


Big Guy

by FandomStar



Series: ThorBruce Week 2018 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Battle, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Protective Hulk (Marvel), Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 13:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15535143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomStar/pseuds/FandomStar
Summary: ThorBruce Week - Day 2 - Height DifferenceThor is injured. Post-battle, Hulk is determined to protect Thor until they can get to the Avengers tower.





	Big Guy

It had been a bad battle. The Avengers had nearly lost, and would have were it not for Steve's quick strategizing. Everyone had some extent of injuries. Thor had some of the worst, but he ignored the pain as he approached Hulk. He seemed to be looking for something.

"Hey, Big Guy!" Thor called gently in greeting.

Hulk swung around and grinned at Thor.

"Thor here!" he exclaimed. "Thor okay?"

Thor smiled and held his hand out.

"Yes, I'm here, and I'll live." he told Hulk.

Getting to his knees in front of the god, Hulk pressed his palm against Thor's hand. He blinked at Thor and frowned.

"Thor hurt! Why Thor not say?" he demanded.

Thor shrugged, wincing very slightly.

"I've had worse." he replied, nonchalantly.

Hulk wore an expression between cross and pained.

"Puny god need help," he quietly growled. "Puny god get healed."

A massive green arm wrapped around Thor's waist, making the god shout in surprise.

"What are you doing?" Thor yelled, insignificantly pounding a fist against Hulk's shoulder.

"Thor need help," Hulk replied, hugging Thor's body closer to his chest as he ran. "Hulk protect Thor."

"I don't need protecting!" Thor protested.

"Thor hurt. Thor need protecting." Hulk argued.

Thor rolled his eyes but didn't say anything further; there was no point, Hulk wouldn't listen. Sighing, Thor relaxed against Hulk's chest and rested his head just below his shoulder. The rhythm of Hulk's feet hitting the ground was soothing, and Thor felt his eyelids dropping.

* * *

When Thor woke up, he was lying in a very comfortable bed. He rubbed at his eyes before sitting up. In front of him, with his back facing the bed, Bruce was pottering about, doing one thing or another.

"Bruce." Thor croaked to get the scientist's attention, his voice tired.

Bruce looked up and turned to face Thor.

"Oh, hey. You're awake." he said.

Smiling, he approached the bed.

"What happened?" Thor asked.

"You passed out whilst Hulk was bringing you here." Bruce explained, sitting on the edge of Thor's bed.

"Where is here?" Thor enquired.

"The tower. This is your room." Bruce told him.

"Oh. Oh, yes!" Thor said, looking around.

Bruce resting a hand on his thigh drew his attention.

"You had me worried for a while." Bruce admitted.

"Pah!" Thor exclaimed, grinning.

"I know." Bruce agreed, smiling back.

He cupped Thor's face and pulled him down a little to kiss him.


End file.
